Levanna (bluelotus)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 2 Experience: 1306 XP (3300 NL) Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Middle Landellian, Sylvan Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Details Size: M Gender: F Age: 22 Height: 5'5" Weight: 135 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Light blue Skin Color: Tan Appearance: See pic Demeanor: I am optimistic, upbeat, audacious, talkative and confident. However I am lazy and can be flighty and manipulative. Abilities STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) (16 base +2 racial) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 12 = (10) + CON (+2) + FC (0) (Wizard 2) AC: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (2) + Misc (+4) (Improved Initiative feat) BAB: +1 = 2 (1) CMB: +0 = (1) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (1) + STR (-1) + DEX (+2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = 2 (0) + CON (+1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = 2 (0) + DEX (+2) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = 2 (+3) + WIS (+2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: - Spell Resistance: - Spell Failure: - Weapon Statistics Quarterstaff: Attack: +0 = (1) + Ability (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Crossbow, Light: Attack: +3 = (1) + Ability (+2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: -, Ammo: 20 Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + Ability (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Favored Class (Wizard). Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard's spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast. Bonus Feat: Select one extra feat at 1st level (Improved Initiative) Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Wizard 1 Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff Arcane Bond: (familiar, owl) Arcane School: (Conjuration). Opposing schools: Necromancy, Divination Cantrips: Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots (see below). Spell Focus: replaces Scribe Scroll Conjuration Specialization: Summoner's Charm (Su) Whenever you cast a conjuration (summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. At 20th level, you can change the duration of all summon monster spells to permanent. You can have no more than one summon monster spell made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another summon monster spell as permanent, the previous spell immediately ends. Acid Dart (Sp) As a standard action you can unleash an acid dart targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The acid dart deals 1d6 points of acid damage + 1 for every two wizard levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. This attack ignores spell resistance. Feats Combat Casting (1st): You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Improved Initiative(Human bonus): You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks Spell Focus (Conjuration): Choose a school of magic. Any spells you cast of that school are more difficult to resist. Benefit: Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of magic you select. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new school of magic. Traits World Traveler (Race, Human): Your family has taken the love of travel to an extreme, roaming the world extensively. You've seen dozens of cultures and have learned to appreciate the diversity of what the world has to offer. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Diplomacy, and it is always a class skill for you. Scholar of the Great Beyond: Your great interests as a child did not lie with current events or the mundane-- you have always felt out of place, as if you were born in the wrong era. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (History) and Knowledge (Planes) checks, and Knowledge (Planes) is always a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 14 = Class 2x2 + INT 4x2 + Human 1x2 + FC 1x? Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft (Untrained) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 6 2 3 0 +1 (World Traveler) Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 10 2 3 4 +1 (Scholar Grt Bynd) Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 10 2 3 4 +1 (Scholar Grt Bynd) Knowledge (Religion) 8 1 3 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 4 2 0 2 +0 Perform (Untrained) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 9 2 3 4 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Perception (sight) 6 1 0 2 +3 (owl familiar) Perception (fam. near) 5 1 0 2 +2 (familiar is near) Perception (sight, fam.) 8 1 0 2 +5 (familiar near, sight Sense Motive (fam. near) 4 0 0 2 +2 (familiar is near) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * All Cantrips except * Mage Armor * Spell Name from Necromancy and * Color Spray * Spell Name Divination schools * Silent Image * Spell Name * Charm Person * Spell Name * Identify * Spell Name * Feather Fall * Spell Name * Protection from Evil * Spell Name * Unseen Servant * Spell Name * Comprehend Languages * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Level 9 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Prestidigitation * Mage Armor * Spell Name * Light * Color Spray * Spell Name * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Level 9 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Scholar's Outfit -- -- lb Spellbook -- gp 3 lb Quarterstaff (Melee) 0 gp 4 lb Crossbow, Light (Ranged) 35 gp 4 lb Ammo (20) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Chalk x5 0.05 gp -- lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Ink (1 oz. vial) 8 gp -- lb Inkpen 0.1 gp -- lb Book, journal 10 gp 1 lb Antitoxin (vial) 50 gp -- lb Rations, trail (per day) x5 2.5 gp 5 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 110.75 gp 26 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp earned on first adventure: +0 gp Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -110.75 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 39.25 gp Background Levanna grew up in two villages, Elmvale and Green Fields. She spent much of her childhood in Elmvale, and an early encounter with pixies in the forest introduced her to the world of magic. An orc attack forced her family from their home when she was twelve years old. She lost nearly everything in the attack, including her first love. The people of Green Fields, another village miles away, took Levanna and her family in. They fed and sheltered them, eventually integrating them into the rest of the community. The attack put an end to her carefree days as a child. Levanna knew that she had to get a job and become an adult. She became an apprentice to a scribe, learning how to read and write in several languages and was exposed to many obscure books. At the age of fifteen, Levanna left her job as a scribe, resolving to follow her dream to become a wizard. She wandered for a year before finding one willing to teach her the arcane arts. Now she sets off to forge her own destiny, to learn more of the world and its mystical secrets. Though she dreams of exotic worlds and realities beyond this one, she remains forever grateful to the people of Green Fields, and will do nearly anything to protect them. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Additional level 1 spell slots Two new spells (Protection from Evil, Unseen Servant) Additional spell from Favored Class feature (Comprehend Languages) HP: Max -2, Skill Pts: +14 = +2 (Class) +4 (INT) +1 (Race) +07 (Old Total) Approvals *Approval (06 Jan 2016) (GlassEye - Judge) level 1 *Approval (09 Jan 2016) (Scott DeWar - non-Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters